


So Can I?

by StupidComputer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Michael, i've never written smut before but i just want jeremy to suck michael's dick ok, michael gets his dick sucked for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidComputer/pseuds/StupidComputer
Summary: “So, uh, can I suck your dick?”Michael dropped his controller from the shock of the words and stares into the fuzzy screen in front of him. He’s completely frozen, mouth agape and eyes wide. He can’t even look at his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who just asked if he could suck his dick with no build up or pretext. Jeremy Heere, someone who was 90% anxiety and 10% even more anxiety, just asked if he could suck Michael’s dick. His dick.





	So Can I?

“So, uh, can I suck your dick?”

Michael dropped his controller from the shock of the words and stares into the fuzzy screen in front of him. He’s completely frozen, mouth agape and eyes wide. He can’t even look at his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who just asked if he could suck his dick with no build up or pretext. Jeremy Heere, someone who was 90% anxiety and 10% even more anxiety, just asked if he could suck Michael’s dick. His dick. God, what was even happening? One minute they were playing video games (the newly remastered Apocalypse of the Damned) and the next minute… _that_.

“I m-mean, uh,” Jeremy continued, getting more flustered with each word, “That was th-the right thing to call it right? I didn’t know if I should call it your dick or your cli-the other word. I…I just figured dick would be the right thing. Did I fuck this up? Oh god I fucked it up so bad, didn’t I?”

Michael couldn’t stop staring at the damn tv screen for the life of him, but somehow he manages to respond with, “You want to eat me out? I mean, blow me? I mean, fuck dude I don’t even know what to call it!”

He finally manages to tear his eyes away from the blinking ‘game over’ sign on the screen and look at Jeremy. His boyfriend is red from head to neck and Michael recons that he doesn’t look any different. For some reason, even though they’d been dating since the beginning of summer before college, he never considered the fact that one day they would get to this point. But here they were, both ill prepared and freaking out over what to call Michael’s junk.

Michael himself never really put much thought into it. Unlike his horny partner, he never masturbated, wishing instead to just ignore everything about him below the waist. Part of him wanted to ignore everything above the waist too, but it was easier to deal with when he had his binder on and a large hoody to cover up his body.

“Yeah it’s…it’s my dick.” Michael said the words mostly to himself, trying to find reassurance.

The two stared at each other, unsure of who should make the first move.

Eventually, Jeremy decided that it should be him.

“So, can I? S-suck your dick I mean. I didn’t want to freak you out or anything I just thought that m-maybe it would be something you’d enjoy? A-and I was talking to Rich and he said that he and Jake go at it like, all the time. He said th-that I should ask because maybe you were too shy to? G-god I know I shouldn’t take advice from him of all people but I th-thought maybe he was right this one time and that I should-“

“Yes.” Michael’s mouth moved automatically. The word did a pretty good job of getting Jeremy to shut up, which was one step in the process.

“Oh, o-ok then.”

The second step was getting clothes off apparently. There were probably more sexy ways to do it, but neither of them had ever gone beyond steamy make outs and a bit of grinding. Besides that one time Jeremy came in his pants, but he hated talking about that particular instance.

Michael tried to be slow and seductive, maybe give his boyfriend a little strip tease, but his movements were too jerky and rushed. He started by taking his hoodie and shirt off, deciding to leave the binder on, and then he shimmied out of his pants and boxers in one go. Despite how quick and completely unsexy the process was, Michael couldn’t help but notice to generous reaction he had warranted from Jeremy’s dick.

He laid back in his bean bag chair, arms reflexively covering his chest and legs pulled together tight.

“Holy fuck dude.” Jeremy whispered as he moved himself closer to Michael. “Do, uh, do I t-take off my clothes too?”

“I mean, I guess not?” Came Michael’s quiet reply.

Unsure of what else to do, Jeremy completed the gap between them by kissing Michael’s stomach. It was his favorite part of Michael’s body, besides his eyes. Chubby and soft and just begging to be kissed. He knew it was a problem area for his boyfriend, who hated his love handles and the way they jiggled when he laughed too hard. Keeping that in mind, Jeremy sucked at the skin, kissing on ever stretch mark and sucking at his hip.

“God you’re s-so fucking hot.” He groaned as he bucked his hips.

Michael groaned too ask Jeremy made his way further and further down, until he could feel Jeremy’s nose pushed into the hair of his crotch.

“Fuck, if I had known we were gonna do this I would’ve…I don’t know shaved? Waxed? French braided?” Michael could feel Jeremy laugh and oh god did that do things to him.

“You r-ready?” Jeremy asked, looking up at him with wide eyes full of lust.

“Y-yeah, do you know how to, ya’ know, do this?”

An even redder blush creeped up on Jeremy’s face, “I l-looked up some s-stuff online yesterday.”

Michael was about to comment on how dorky and sweet that was but then Jeremy’s tongue was on his dick. Oh god, he really _had_ looked up some stuff. He was only a few seconds in and already he was swirling his tongue around, brushing his lips against all the right places. He sucked and a moan left Michael’s lips. Jeremy moaned in reply and the sound went straight to his dick, literally. Michael looked down and saw one of Jeremy’s hands slip into his pants, stroking his hard on; the other was planted firmly on Michael’s pudgy hip.

He couldn’t help it; as Jeremy continued to lick and lap at the underside of his dick, occasionally dipping lower to his entrance, Michael grabbed the hair on his head and bucked into his mouth. The pale boy made a startled sound for a second, then responded by gripping Michael’s hip tighter and stroking his on dick faster.

Maybe it was the fact that he had never really touched himself before that Michael so sensitive, or maybe Jeremy was just really, really, _really_ good at sucking dick.

“Oh fuck, f-fuck. God you’re so good. S-suck my cock Jer, yes, j-just like that. G-good boy!” He had no idea where the last line came from, but it seemed to be enough to make Jeremy cum into his hand.

He stopped sucking as he rode out his own orgasm, breathing heavily into Michael’s crotch and choking out words.

“T-taste so g-good Mike. W-want to eat y-you fore-ahh-ever.”

And fuck if that wasn’t enough to make Michael cum too. The orgasm flowed through his body as he continued to buck his hips wildly. His hands, still wrapped in Jeremy’s hair, tightened their grip and pulled the other forward as he face fucked him. His orgasm faded and he let go of Jeremy’s hair, only to feel the other boy continue to lick at his extremely sensitive crotch, lapping up the cum and swallowing it.

“I r-read th-that it was polite to sw-wallow.”

Jeremy pulled himself up and flopped on top of Michael, their wet crotches pressed into each other.

“Dude,” Michael stated after several minutes of afterglow, “That was so much better than when I made you jizz your pants.”

He totally deserved that slap to his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some trans michael getting his dick sucked so here's this. I've never written smut before and this is more a self indulgence thing but I hope ya'll enjoy none the less! Next up in the series: The story in which Michael gets Jeremy to cum in his pants.


End file.
